


Please Shut Up.

by DeviousDevil



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Hate Sex, Kinky, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDevil/pseuds/DeviousDevil
Summary: Exodus can't STAND he fellow council member Mr Sinister. The snide comments, the flippant behavior, and most of all, he loathes everything Sinister stands for. And yet... he can't seem to keep his hands off the insufferable scientist!
Relationships: Mister Sinister/Exodus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Please Shut Up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by the first issue of Hellions! Exodus and Sinister are hilarious, but I decided to take things further! So enjoy!]

If the figure currently beneath him wanted to speak or cry out, they were unable to. Thoroughly gagged, the only sounds were muffled grunts. It was the way Exodus wanted it to be. If only he could gag the insufferable mutant scientist all the time, especially during council meetings! It was if the other man was always purposely antagonizing him at every turn. Exodus let out a low grunt as his slick well oiled cock slide into the tight pink hole surrounded by pale skin now marred with purplish bruises which already began to fade. With one hand firmly gripping a narrow white waist, the other hand pushing his partner's back, keeping them down, Exodus began to slowly thrust in and out, building into a steady rhythm. The pressure, a tight warm heat surrounding his hard cock was deeply satisfying. Beads of sweat began to form around his brow as he fucked, the thrusts getting rougher, and almost erratic. The man below let out a whine, lips straining against the cloth shoved in his mouth. His hands were tethered in front of him, tied expertly. Exodus did not want him squirming out of his bindings. 

How did they get to this? Well it began with Exodus in a particularly foul mood. And the one called Mr Sinister was at him immediately sensing the other's temperament. Acting civilly as he could, Exodus fled the council chambers, hoping to avoid another confrontation, but Sinister the sly bastard that he was, appeared in front of him, a devious smirk on his black colored lips. 

"Leaving so soon Exodus?" 

"I would step aside Sinister unless you want to come to harm."

"Are you threatening me? I do believe that--" 

Before he could finish speaking, Sinister found himself shoved against a wall, an arm pressed harshly against his pale neck, and Exodus glaring at him with narrow lidded eyes. 

"Why can't you shut up!" 

The arm pressing against his windpipe made speaking very difficult, but Sinister managed to whisper a hoarse rely, "Maybe I just like winding you up!" 

Sinister did not try fighting back, nor he try pushing Exodus away, instead he remained still, with a fiendish grin on his face. With their bodies so close, touching, and giving off heat, Exodus felt a surge of blood gather in his groin. Recoiling, Exodus stepped back less his body betrayed him further! In public no less! Angered, and confused, Exodus released Sinister's throat. 

"Stay away from me!" 

He stalked off, fuming. Sinister rubbed his sore bruised neck. Exodus had quite the grip! And he may have imagined it, but he was certain a part of Exodus had reacted to their close encounter. Fascinating. 

Krakoan citizens were fond of parties, and as the night would progress, the rowdier they would become. Alcohol flowed easily and strongly throughout the entire evening, there was live music, dancing, and even games and competitions, all whom were played by it seemed the most drunk before an audience of cheering spectators. Whether it was wrestling or a game of cards, there was much carousing, laughter, singing, and shouting. Sometimes a drink would sail through the air, glass shattering, giggles, and someone yelling others to behave. There was much camaraderie going on tonight, seldom did a mutant find themselves alone. Exodus was one of those few. He hung in the back, observing, only speaking a light greeting here and there. He sipped his drink, preferring his own company or that of his young charges. Impressionable young minds he could mold into fine citizens of Krakoa. And ensure they were nothing like... Sinister. He had done so well to avoid thinking about that bastard. Or the way his body felt pressed up against him, the passive way Sinister allowed him to shove him against that wall. That smirk, those black lips, red eyes... Not realizing it, Exodus had crushed his cup. Dumping it into a bin, he fetched another drink. Then another. Over indulgence was not a common occurrence for Exodus but tonight things were different. 

"Come dance with us Exodus!" A lovely lady called out to him, her companion a small blonde woman giggled. He didn't recognize them, there were so many new mutants, but they obviously knew of him or about him. 

"Thank you but no." 

The women pleaded with him but he waved them away apologetically. He decided it was time to retire. 

Alcohol still burning in his veins, but his mind still fairly clear, Exodus walked away from the party. He passed a grove, where soft music played, but it did not mask the loud moans, sighs, and giggling coming from within. Reacting to the sound, Exodus turned, and caught a glimpse of several writhing naked forms, lost in their own passions. He quickly averted his gaze. Exodus was no voyeur. Love and sex were much more open on Krakoa, and during such parties, it was common for couples or several mutants to gather and wander off into the trees, where they would enjoy each others company in a more private setting. It was really not that private. After carefully avoiding several of these intimate gatherings, but not the sounds, Exodus felt his body begin to react. Feeling rather foolish, he hurried his steps, but in his hurry he collided into a figure, the last person he wanted to see tonight. 

"Well look who it is! The noble Exodus, is the party not up to your standards?" 

"I prefer not to stay too long." 

Sinister smirked, "Of course not. You're more uptight than Apocalypse! Maybe it's your age!" He chuckled, taking a long sip from his cup. Knowing Sinister it was wine or some other strong alcoholic drink. 

"I'll leave to your festivity." Exodus wandered if Sinister came out here with someone. He didn't understand why he thought about it, or the fact he found himself not liking the idea if he did. His own thoughts shocked him, it was only Sinister's invitation that startled him out of his own thoughts. 

"Come have a drink with me!" 

"Never!" It was a ridiculous proposition! 

Sinister pouted, "I know you despise me, and frankly I find you very arrogant, judgmental, moralistic, but maybe we can clear the air, restart--" 

Exodus' punch interrupted Sinister's speech, and the man was knocked over. Stunned, Sinister lay there for a moment on the grass. 

"You should know when to shut up!" 

Laughing from the ground, Sinister pushed himself half away up, propping himself up with his elbows, "And you think a punch would do it? Tsk tsk! I thought you were better than that!" 

Infuriated, and the mixture of alcohol flowing through his veins, Exodus felt himself lose control. Raising his fist, his intent to strike Sinister again, instead of hitting Sinister once he dropped to his knees, his hand reached forward, fingers grabbing Sinister's black long locks, he gave a hard yank, pulling Sinister's face towards his. Their lips met, and Exodus found no resistance. Sinister reached up with one hand, pulling him further down, until Exodus was laying on top. The kisses were not gently, teeth were utilized, mouths greedy, biting, nipping, and sucking. With some shifting, Exodus found himself nestled between Sinister's thighs. They did not fuck that night. Exodus fled once he realized what was happening, and felt some bold fingers grope his crotch. 

Did Sinister mess with his mind? Possibly! Was he drunker than he thought? Maybe but unlikely! Furious, Exodus avoided leaving his residence on Krakoa for several days. He could not avoid the council meetings, and it seemed Sinister was intent of making it far more miserable than usual. 

"Why can't you BEHAVE for once?" Exodus dragged Sinister by his cape away from everyone else. 

"Like I said before, I like winding you up, pushing your buttons. Your anger amuses me!" 

Realizing once again he had Sinister up against the wall, Exodus let go. This was what Sinister wanted! And then, the realization struck him, he too was getting some twisted enjoyment out of. The rush he felt when he struck Sinister, or had his arm against his throat. It felt good. Even more was the fact Sinister seemingly was letting him. He was strong as Exodus, he could have easily fought back, instead he merely took it. Torn between leaving, and reeling his own guilt at his own perversions, or staying, and doing what exactly? Sinister was leaning against the wall, lips upturned in a licentious grin staring at him with half-lidded red eyes. He made a decision. 

Grabbing Sinister roughly by the arm, Exodus pulled him into a small private chamber, and led him over to sofa. Shoving Sinister face down, he began to make quick work divesting them of their pants.Exodus was already very hard, cock standing thick and upright. Sinister's own erection unfortunately was tucked beneath him.

Finally Sinister spoke. 

"Here? Did you even lock the door--" 

RRRRRIP. Exodus tore off a piece of Sinister's cape, much to the Sinister's horror, which momentarily struck him silent, Exodus rolled the cloth, grabbed Sinister's hair, yanking his head back, and shoved the ball of cloth into his mouth. 

"Shut up," he growled huskily. 

Sinister craned his neck to look back, red eyes were narrowed in clear annoyance but he did not remove the gag. Pushing Sinister further down, and then lifting his hips to a preferable position, Exodus roughly squeezed and kneed the white round flesh before him. Spreading the cheeks open, both he and his cock reacted excitedly to the sight of a tight little hole. His thumb lightly ghosted over it, there was an audible reaction from Sinister but it was muffled by the gag. Grinning, Exodus, pressed a finger into the tight dry hole, making the other man shudder. It was impeccably clean, but this was Sinister after all. There could be many things said about the man, but being 'dirty' in the sense of personal hygiene was not one of them. Gathering as much saliva as he could, Exodus spat downward. It would do. He was sure Sinister could handle some discomfort. It wasn't like they had lube available.

Rubbing the spit around and into the tight little hole, Exodus realized Sinister was squirming unusually. Then he realized he was pointing to the belt on the floor near his discarded pants. So he reached over, and sure enough, in one of the small pockets was a finger sized bottle of lube. 

"Really?" He scoffed, did Sinister plan this or was this something he always carried with him? How often was he fucking? Pushing such thoughts aside, Exodus returned to his task at hand. Opening the small bottle of lube, it poured most of the contents between the cleft of the ass, and keeping the remainder to coat his own throbbing cock. It very much wanted to penetrate that tight pink hole before it. Rubbing the lube over the hole, now he was confident enough to insert his index finger. Sinister moaned behind the gagged. Exodus moved his finger around, stretching the tight muscle, before adding a second, scissoring the hole, stretching it more, and more. Exodus was always a careful and considerate lover, but this time, he cared more about satisfying himself. From what he had seen, he doubted Sinister would mind the rougher treatment, maybe it preferred it that way? He could ask, but Exodus wasn't feeling to accommodating. Lathering up his cock with the left over lube, he took his glistening red cock, and pressed the head forward, inching it into the tight ring of muscle. The friction, the tightness, was exquisite. Slowly he pushed forward, and soon the hole was swallowing most of his thick hard cock. Lost in his own bliss, Exodus groaned loudly, his one hand sliding up Sinister's back to his shoulders, while the other held tightly on to Sinister's hip. Slowly he began to rock his hips, the thrusts small, almost gentle and tentative as the tight muscle loosened further, and the body beneath him began to relax. Kneeling behind Sinister, Exodus really began to thrust hard, his cock sliding almost fully out, before slamming back in. Sinister let out another muffled cry, hands crawling at the sofa cushion. Ensuring Sinister's hips remained upward, but the rest of him down, Exodus kept a firm hold. Grunting, Exodus thrusts became rougher, the sound of skin slapping against another filled the room along with Exodus' grunts and groans. Looking down, Exodus smiled, yes this felt very right, really really good. Sinister face down, ass up, being penetrated by him! Domination, that was the feeling. It felt amazing. Noticing Sinister's hand was moving towards his mouth, perhaps to remove the gag, Exodus removed his hand from Sinister's back, and grabbed the arm, twisted it, so he had it firmly pulled behind Sinister's back. 

"Don't you dare!" He grunted, still thrusting never breaking his relentless rhythm. 

Sinister sounded like he was protesting, but with another harsh yank of his arm, he quieted down, panting against the gag. Exodus smiled. Holding on to his wrist, pressed against Sinister's own back, Exodus returned to focusing his energies on fucking the tight ass. His pleasure was building, he felt his balls tighten, yes, yes, yes, YES! Shuddering, and with a loud groan, Exodus felt himself orgasm, hard. He released Sinister's arm which flopped back down to the sofa. Using one arm to support himself from collapsing on to Sinister, Exodus let his cock soften inside Sinister. He did not move for a moment, before it dawned on him. Did Sinister also reach completion? Lifting himself up, Exodus reached around, and found Sinister had in fact came, likely around the same time as he did. And Exodus did not even TOUCH him. Feeling smug, Exodus stood from the sofa. He walked over to his pants, and boots quickly dressing. He then tossed Sinister his own clothing.

"Get dressed before someone sees you." 

A very petulant looking Sinister glared at him from his prone position on the sofa. It was Exodus' time to smirk. 

And from then on out, every time Sinister acted like a brat, he ended up gagged and often tethered to Exodus' bed, his body used to satisfy Exodus' urges. Exodus was finding all new ways to inflict delicious revenge in bed. Whips, clamps, rings, ropes... there were so many tools and toys. He really hoped Sinister never stopped pestering him, he was having too much fun. And it appeared Sinister was too since he clearly continued to make himself a nuisance. 


End file.
